Trust Me
by 77Dragonsruler01
Summary: Its been 2 weeks since Randall was trapped in the human world and he has finally made it to Kentucky but what'll happen when he starts to fall in love with the girl that saved him? This is my first story so please read it, it'll be epic!
1. Randall and Kaia meet

Trust Me Chapter 1

It was a quiet evening in Kentucky with the crickets chirping and the bees buzzing through the night so Kaia decided to take a walk in the forest. It wasn't long before she sensed like something was watching her but it didn't scare her for she knew what being scared could do and just as she was about to turn around and flee, a huge creature jumped on her back and twisted her around to make her face him. The creature was a purple reptilian creature with blue on its tail but also it had scars, bruises, cuts everywhere on it. "Who the fudge are you thinking you can sneak up on me like that and pin me down!" Kaia spat angirly at the creature. The creature just looked at her straight in the eye with his green eyes, "You don't realize who I am do you?" The creature spoke to Kaia and then released her from pinning her to the ground. Kaia got up and carefully walked to the creature, careful not to get him aggresive. "I can help you, you know." Kaia said quietly, "Oh really, well i don't want your help!" The creature said to Kaia. Kaia quickly glanced up and down at him he was in bad shape, he was way too skinny, his scales were falling off of him and plus he had a somber look in his eyes. Before Kaia could speak to him he passed out and Kaia quickly caught him before he hit the ground, after that Kaia took him to her house and carefully dropped him on her bed. When it was about 11:00 p.m Kaia curled up beside him and was gald to get to go to sleep but a dark thought kept nagging at Kaia's mind, who was the creature that looked so familiar?

The Next day Kaia woke up and found that no one was beside her at first she thought that last night was just a dream but then when she looked at where the creature had slept there was a bunch of shedded scales to which made Kaia sigh with releif that it hadn't been a dream. After Kaia got ready she walked downstairs and found a plate full of biscuits and gravy and bacon with a note on it that read-_Hey human girl who rescued me I just decided to make something to try to make up for how I acted to you last night, plus by the way my name is Randall~Randall. _Kaia knew it, the famliar look, she knew who he was but wasn't sure. After Kaia ate the breakfast she went outside with a black furry jacket to see where Randall had whent to and found him eating some fish from her pond and singging a song. "Hey Randall thanks for the breakfast, no ones ever made something for me before." Kaia said to Randall when she got within earshot. "No its nothing really, Its just after the way I acted to you i thought it was only fair to give you something." Randall replied sighing and then going back to singging his song, Kaia knew that song it was Who I am hates Who I've been. Once Randall wasn't looking Kaia took the mometn to hug him, thats when she hugged him he seemed shocked that someone would just randomly hug someone. "Why are you hugging me for?" Randall asked; "Because you've been though a lot and I thought that a huge might help." Kaia replied, Kaia hoped that Randall was enjoying it to which secretly he was, though he'd never been hugged before in his life by anyone else but his mother and sister. "I've never been hugged by anyone else but my sister or my mother." Randall told Kaia, Kaia understood but the bad thing was that no one ever hugged her, she had lived alone in her house for ages and never had anyone to visit so the real reason why she was hugging Randal was that to make him know that kaia herself had never been hugged. "You've never been hugged in your life, have you?" Randall asked and when Kaia nodded he was shocked, a girl so sweet and kind had never been hugged and probably never kissed eaither, so Randall took this feeling and decided to make it a reality. Randall pulled Kaia's face closer to him and looked into her ice blue eyes and was about to kiss her until Kaia beat him to it, she pressed her lips against his and together they shared their love for each other but part of him was screaming to stop but his heart told him to go on

To be continued


	2. A Good Scare

Trust Me Chapter 1

It was a quiet evening in Kentucky with the crickets chirping and the bees buzzing through the night so Kaia decided to take a walk in the forest. It wasn't long before she sensed like something was watching her but it didn't scare her for she knew what being scared could do and just as she was about to turn around and flee, a huge creature jumped on her back and twisted her around to make her face him. The creature was a purple reptilian creature with blue on its tail but also it had scars, bruises, cuts everywhere on it. "Who the fudge are you thinking you can sneak up on me like that and pin me down!" Kaia spat angirly at the creature. The creature just looked at her straight in the eye with his green eyes, "You don't realize who I am do you?" The creature spoke to Kaia and then released her from pinning her to the ground. Kaia got up and carefully walked to the creature, careful not to get him aggresive. "I can help you, you know." Kaia said quietly, "Oh really, well i don't want your help!" The creature said to Kaia. Kaia quickly glanced up and down at him he was in bad shape, he was way too skinny, his scales were falling off of him and plus he had a somber look in his eyes. Before Kaia could speak to him he passed out and Kaia quickly caught him before he hit the ground, after that Kaia took him to her house and carefully dropped him on her bed. When it was about 11:00 p.m Kaia curled up beside him and was gald to get to go to sleep but a dark thought kept nagging at Kaia's mind, who was the creature that looked so familiar?

The Next day Kaia woke up and found that no one was beside her at first she thought that last night was just a dream but then when she looked at where the creature had slept there was a bunch of shedded scales to which made Kaia sigh with releif that it hadn't been a dream. After Kaia got ready she walked downstairs and found a plate full of biscuits and gravy and bacon with a note on it that read-_Hey human girl who rescued me I just decided to make something to try to make up for how I acted to you last night, plus by the way my name is Randall~Randall. _Kaia knew it, the famliar look, she knew who he was but wasn't sure. After Kaia ate the breakfast she went outside with a black furry jacket to see where Randall had whent to and found him eating some fish from her pond and singging a song. "Hey Randall thanks for the breakfast, no ones ever made something for me before." Kaia said to Randall when she got within earshot. "No its nothing really, Its just after the way I acted to you i thought it was only fair to give you something." Randall replied sighing and then going back to singging his song, Kaia knew that song it was Who I am hates Who I've been. Once Randall wasn't looking Kaia took the mometn to hug him, thats when she hugged him he seemed shocked that someone would just randomly hug someone. "Why are you hugging me for?" Randall asked; "Because you've been though a lot and I thought that a huge might help." Kaia replied, Kaia hoped that Randall was enjoying it to which secretly he was, though he'd never been hugged before in his life by anyone else but his mother and sister. "I've never been hugged by anyone else but my sister or my mother." Randall told Kaia, Kaia understood but the bad thing was that no one ever hugged her, she had lived alone in her house for ages and never had anyone to visit so the real reason why she was hugging Randal was that to make him know that kaia herself had never been hugged. "You've never been hugged in your life, have you?" Randall asked and when Kaia nodded he was shocked, a girl so sweet and kind had never been hugged and probably never kissed eaither, so Randall took this feeling and decided to make it a reality. Randall pulled Kaia's face closer to him and looked into her ice blue eyes and was about to kiss her until Kaia beat him to it, she pressed her lips against his and together they shared their love for each other but part of him was screaming to stop but his heart told him to go on

To be continued


End file.
